


A Little Stress Relief

by nikonic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sass galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: When Daisy is beyond stressed with trying to form the caterpillars into a functional team, Bobbi sets out to ease some of her pent-up tension.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not mine. don't own it. yadda yadda. just playing with these characters for funsies (and smutsies). 
> 
> Please let me know what you think or if you'd like follow up chapters.

A hand wraps around my wrist as I pass, tugging me into a supply closet and pressing me up against the door. "Jesus, Bobbi. What the fuck?" Today is not the day for this. I'm stupidly busy trying to get my caterpillars to be a functional team, and they keep breaking everyone and everything and/or bickering like small children. Now I know how Coulson felt with all of us at the beginning. And for the record, I was good at things then too. "You realize I have a caterpillar in medical who I need to go check on?"

Her body is solid and warm against me, my hands instinctively resting on her hips. "You've been running around like a crazy person for three days. Crazier than your usual amounts of crazy. Take a second to breathe. Plus I've missed you." A strong thigh slips easily between my legs, forearms braced against the door, all but trapping me. "And I got Mack to watch your kiddos for the next hour- both in medical and in drills." A small break would be nice, I muse silently, slipping my hands beneath the loose hem of her tank. "Good," she checks, always conscious of my consent and desires. 

My answer is in my kiss, nipping at her bottom lip playfully, and she reaches over to lock the door. It wouldn't be the first time someone has walked in our coupling, but a few extra seconds warning is always nice if it's going to happen. Then she's pulling at my shirt, dropping on the floor behind her, as if we have all the time in the world. Like we aren't in a supply closet on a heavily trafficked hallway in the middle of the base. I'm not sure what it says about me that that thought alone turns me on. Well that and the gorgeous blonde pressing me against the door and suckling at the pulse point on my neck. It's that damn spot that makes me go weak at the knees. "Tease," I hiss, grinding down against her thigh purposefully.

"Perhaps," Bobbi retorts, the word muffled by her proximity. "If it's teasing you want," she tempts, stepping back into the dimly lit closet and away from me. "I think I can figure something out." Slowly, so-fucking-slowly, she strips out of her tank top, revealing her bare chest, and then proceeds to shimmy out of her tight shorts. "Either close your mouth, or put it to good use."

"Have you been walking around commando, completely fucking commando, all damn day? Jesus, Bobbi." The blonde shrugs like the thought alone isn't enough to make me combust. "God you're beautiful. You know that?" She saunters towards me, more swing in her hips than strictly necessary. This woman is going to be the death of me. Grabbing my wrist, she guides my hand between her legs. That's about all the invitation I need- dancing my fingers through her slick folds, finding her clit with my thumb, making her muscles quake and clench in anticipation. She kisses me all the while, nipping my lips, sucking at my tongue. 

Just beyond the door, boots stomping down the hall can be heard, and Bobbi whimpers, loving the exhibitionism like I do. Sending some vibrations through my fingers, she bites down on my shoulder to prevent making any sort of audible noise. Pleased with the reaction, I target the energy at her clit, feeling her thighs tremble. A slight twist has our position reversed, her back arching away from the door in favor of bucking her hips against the hand working steadily between her legs. My head dips, sucking a nipple into my warm mouth. "Oh fuck," Bobbi purrs. It's my teeth against the bud coupled with the vibrations at her clit that send her well and truly over the edge. Her muscles quake with the aftershocks, and I pepper her face and chest with sweet kisses.

"Was not expecting that," Bobbi manages. "Didn't plan for that rather. This was supposed to be about helping you burn off some stress." Her flushed chest rises and falls irregularly as she tries to catch her breath. 

One by one, I suck her arousal from my fingers. Her blue eyes are nearly black with lust and desire in the dimly lit closet. "Who said that wasn't stress relief for the both of us? Plus you can't expect me not to jump your bones when I learn you've been braless and commando all fucking day. I mean c'mon, Bob; I'm only human, and look at you." 

The Amazonian woman leans against the door, naked with a sheen of sweat, blonde locks tumbling down past her shoulders, pale cheeks flushed with pleasure, blue eyes staring at me filled with love and lust. Did I mention thighs coated with her arousal? Because if not, that's the kicker. She swallows thickly and tugs me forward, into her space yet again, hands grasping at my ass through the fabric of my leggings. My hands brush through her hair, loving the weight of the golden strands between my fingers and the control it gives me over our kiss, tilting her head as I please. 

"Despite the slight detour, I still have a plan in mind," she insists, mumbling the words against my lips, before stripping me of my sports bra. My breasts fill her hands, and she tweaks and pinches each nipple until I'm writhing against her. "God I love your boobs."

That startles a chuckle from me because she's far from subtle about her love of the ladies. I think the whole base knows how much she enjoys my breasts. "You don't say," I retort. "Never would have guessed. Though I guess it now makes sense why you fall asleep on my chest all the time. Was this part of your evil plan? Lure me into a closet and play with my tits?"

In response to my sass, she nips at my bottom lip. Hard. The slight edge of pain makes my body thrum with energy. "Hush." That, of course, doesn't prevent the sassiness from bubbling to the surface. "Really? You have a naked woman getting you off and you can't shut up? You're ridiculous," she mocks. "Maybe I'll just have to try a little harder." Through my leggings, Bobbi cups my sex, the heel of her palm rubbing in just the right spot. A small moan slips out. "That's more like it. Less sarcasm, more unintelligible sounds please."

Between her mouth at my neck, her hands on my breast and between my legs, I'm treading the thin line, but I need more friction, more energy, more something. My frustrated groan signals as such, and she stops to shove my leggings around my thighs. Two long fingers curl perfectly inside of me, her thumb against my clit. My head falls forward, pillowing on her shoulder. "Fuck, Bobbi. Please," I gasp, all the sass evaporated in exchange for breathy pleas for release. A strong arm wraps around my waist, keeping me steady, as she fucks me. 

I'm so fucking close, the energy thrumming through my veins. "Holy hell," I moan urgently. My hips move of their own volition, and I grip at her body desperately. Everything builds up- the feelings Bobbi evokes, the friction between my legs, the smell of sex in the supply closet, the spontaneity of it all, and the sounds of our coworkers milling about in the hall. My eyes widen as someone walks closer and closer to the door. It's too much, and all that pent up energy breaks loose. 

Immediately Bobbi covers my mouth with her hand, muffling my moans, as someone jiggles the door knob. "Super secret agent meeting in process. Come back later," she shouts. All the while holding me close to her nude form. 

"Bloody hell. I just need a damn broom."

"Not my problem, Hunter," Bobbi counters boldly. "Go away now." His boots shuffle away as he mumbles something along the lines of bloody wankers fucking in a goddamn closet. "Think he heard you come," she wonders, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I mean you're not exactly quiet."

Ignoring that particular jab for the moment, I stumble back, resting against a stack of boxes. "Fuck I needed that." She shrugs like she knew it all along and tosses my sports bra to me. "Also, last time I checked, you weren't complaining about my volume, ma'am." 

Bobbi wiggles into her spandex workout shorts before pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I didn't say I minded. Maybe if you wrap up with the caterpillars at a reasonable time tonight, we can have some more fun. Louder, kinkier fun," she insinuates, walking forward to kiss me. "Just a thought," Bobbi winks. My pulse picks up speed at the sheer thought. "But for now, you have things to do, remember?"

"What," I stutter dumbly. "Oh yes. Training. Idiots. Medical bay. Yadda yadda. Hunter was supposed to come help with drills this afternoon, but now he might be perpetually taking a cold shower. Oops." Bobbi smirks and hands me my shirt. Neither of us feel too badly for the Brit. "Do I get a hint as to what you might have in store for tonight?" 

A devious smirk curls at her lips, and her blue eyes twinkle with a mischievous sparkle. "Now where would be the fun in telling you?" With a wink and flip of her long blonde hair, she slips out of the supply closet and disappears down the hall.

"Going to be the death of me," I mutter to myself, taking a second to right my clothing and hair before heading back to all of my pesky responsibilities and the idiots I'm trying to make into an actual team.


End file.
